


death of a naturalist.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Brought To Justice [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, M/M, Poetry, Reading, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Nat overhears Loki and Steve bickering. As usual, she stops to listen.





	death of a naturalist.

_“All year the flax-dam festered in–”_

“Loki.”

“What?”

“Do the accent.”

“I’m not going to do the accent, Steven.” Nat stops in the corridor just outside the gym, a slight grin pulling at her lips. She can hear Loki and Steve inside the gym together, and it’s always worth a listen when they’re bickering. “What would be the point?”

“I like the accent, Loki, and–”

“It’s a  _fetish_. It is a  _fetish_ , and I will not entertain it.”

“It ain’t a  _fetish_ , Loki: it’s a matter of national pride.”

“So much the worse!” Nat hears Steve laugh, and then there is a long, drawn-out pause. “Well, go on, then.”

“I won’t go on if you don’t go on.”

“ _All year–”_

“With the accent.” Loki heaves out a sigh.

“You are incorrigible.” There is a moment’s pause, shorter than the last one, but then Loki begins again, this time in a thick, Northern Irish brogue. Nat’s never heard Seamus Heaney on tape, but she’d guess that it’s spot on - Gerry Adams has an accent not dissimilar, and that’s an accent she knows inside-out, for obvious reasons. 

 _“All year the flax-dam festered in the heart_  
Of the townland; green and heavy headed  
Flax had rotted there, weighted down by huge sods.” 

Nat leans in, peering through the doorway, and she sees Steve doing his push-ups. Loki is sat cross-legged on the broad plane of his shoulders, a collected edition of Heaney’s poetry in his lap.

“This is real cute,” Nat says, lifting up her phone and tapping the camera. Loki grins, focusing on the book itself, and Steve groans, but can’t quite turn his face away in time. “Oh, yeah, boys. That’s one for the album.”

“Thank you very much, Ms Romanov,” Loki says mildly, and Nat grins.

“What are spies for?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
